yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 149
The Revived Hero is the one-hundred-and-forty-ninth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::When 5 of the [[Temporal Machine Gods are summoned, Z-one announces "I am Yusei Fudo". Yusei, upon hearing this, can't hold back his shock. However during the duel, Z-one's mask is destroyed, and it's shown that he and Yusei have the same criminal mark. Z-one then goes on to explain the tale of the future and his real intentions. Still, Yusei keeps insisting that he is lying.]] Z-one tells Yusei of his despair. Many people lost hope when the Meklord Emperors attacked, so he decided to modify his body structure from Yusei's DNA and made a Bionic support for his mind to think like Yusei even reaching Clear Mind ,changing all his appearance to look like Yusei to give them hope. He thought he saved them, but the unstable Ener-D reactor caused another earthquake killing the survivors Z-one was escorting. Out of his guilt, he created the Ark Cradle to stop the future's destruction. Featured Duel Z-one vs. Yusei :...continues from previous episode Z-one's Turn (Z-one's SPC: 3 → 4)(Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4) "Temporal Machine God Razion's" effect activates, returning itself to his Deck during the Standby Phase. He then destroys "Zero Machine Ein" to activate "Infinite Machine Ein Soph", which allows him to Special Summon a Level 10 Monsters in his.He summons "Temporal Machine God Tzaphion" and activates "Ein Soph's" second effect, which negates the effect of the "Temporal Machine God" that allows only one "Temporal Machine God" to be on the field. He then special summons from his hand "Temporal Machine God Samion" and "Temporal Machine God Kamion". "Tzaphion" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon", but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack and then sets itself back face down. "Samion" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". "Samion's" effect activates, preventing its destruction and reducing Battle Damage to 0. Then he activates "Samion's second effect which returns his life back to 4000 (Z-one: 2500 → 4000). "Kamion" attacks and activates its effect, returning "Black-Winged Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", and "Red Dragon Archfiend" to the (Extra)Deck and inflicting 500 damage for each monster returned (Yusei: 3000 → 1500). Z-one ends his turn. Yusei's Turn (Z-one's SPC: 4 → 5)(Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5) He sets 1 card and ends his turn. Z-one's Turn (Z-one's SPC: 5 → 6)(Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6) "Tzaphion", "Samion", "Kamion" all return to the Deck during the Standby Phase. "Tzaphion's" effect activates, when its returned to the Deck, if Z-one has less than 5 cards in his hand, he draws cards until he has 5 cards. Yusei activates "Reversing Light Bill", allowing him to draw cards equal to the number of cards in Z-one's hand. When "Scouting Warrior" is added to his hand from a card effect, he Special Summons it. Also, when a monster is Special Summoned, Yusei also Special Summons "Steam Synchron". Yusei activates "Steam Synchron's" effect to Synchro Summon during the opponent's Main Phase. He tunes "Scouting Warrior" with "Steam Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Z-one activates "The Empress' Crown" from his hand : he can do so when the opponent Synchro Summons, and it enables him to draw 2 cards for each Synchro Monster on the opponent's Field (He draws"Temporal Machine God Sandaion" and "Infinite Light Ain Soph Aur," as a result). He activates "Ain Soph" again, summoning "Temporal Machine God Michion", "Temporal Machine God Haion", "Temporal Machine God Rafion", "Temporal Machine God Gabrion", and "Temporal Machine God Sandaion". :continues next episode... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes References